


Rumor

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Eve reflects on all the information rumors have given her.





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

Rumors share a lot of tales. The first one tells her about a nice couple. It should end well, but she falls down the stairs. Eve knows better though. 

A lot of people talk about hauntings. Most of those are true. Mum refuses to tell her about the leaky plumbing for a long time. Instead she talks about Mitchell and George. 

Eventually she talks about Nina joining their household. Eve tries and searches her reflection for signs of her other mum, but can never put together a clear picture. 

A few pieces belong to her father. Rumors tell her so.


End file.
